Run
by HollyPotter28
Summary: But the fire is coming, and so I think we should run...


_But the fire is coming, and I think we should run…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: No, sorry, I'm not JK Rowling and do not have any rights to Harry Potter or the magical world, nor am I Daughter!**

* * *

"Come ON, Rod!" Bella called, finishing of the last adjustments to her makeup, her pale face reflecting in the old musty mirror that hung by the front door.

"One second Bella!" but he was faster than that, for he appeared next to her almost as he was saying this.

"Have you got everything?" she asked,

"Yep. I've even bought some muggle 'guns' to keep us safe."

She leaned in to hug him but he had already pulled open the door and escaped into the icy winter winds.

"Rod! Wait! I- Wha- Where are you going?"

"The place I've been before." he called back through the snow.

"When before?!"

"In those bittersweet dreams, Bella. Those depths full of sorrow and emptiness."

She ran after him, why? Merlin knows. But she knew they had to run. Together.

Suddenly they were in a small alleyway, divided by bins and deserted cobwebs.

"Here, Bella-" he said hurriedly, handing her a pair of tatty trainers. "They'll be better than those-" he looked at her velvet heels "-_'shoes_'." Bella did as she was told, and Rod, his fingers dumbed by ice, fumbled with the buttons on his bedraggled coat, hastily pushing the wrong buttons in the wrong holes.

When they were both finished, he stuck his cold face back outside into the main street, carefully checking for faces in the oncoming snowstorm.

"Rod," Bella whispered hoarsely, "Rod, this is stupid. We'll get ourselves_ killed_!"

"No, Bella. It's not." and he suddenly took his head back. Both their heartbeats were pulled into a sudden panic, "Your mother. It's your mother." he whispered in her ear hastily.

"Well what's wrong with that? Ooh, Rod, we can tell her!"

"No, Bella! It's better she doesn't know!" and Bella was silenced.

"Sorry," he said after Bella's cackling mother had passed, "I won't tell my parents, either."

This should have been consoling, but Rod's parents were already ghosts.

"What's the plan?" she asked, changing the subject.

"When we reach the edge, I'll tell you."

"Rod, promise me something."

"What?"

"Keep safe."

"I'll keep _you_ safe, that's all I can promise." he gave her a sweet grimace.

"Then don't go. Stay with me, at least for another day."

"No."

"I don't want to be alone!"

"Bella, I-"

"I thought we were going to grow old together?!"

He looked down.

"You promised!"

And suddenly he was out alone in the storm.

"There's another one! I recognise 'im- It's Lestrange!" said loud male voices, they were now surrounding Rod. Bella's hands scrambled for her wand, she tried to gain control of herself, but shock was in her veins, and thus shock controlled her now.

The many men soon had him in chains, they were all laughing, one of them even spat on Rod's sad face.

Rod jerked his face towards where Bella was standing struck with fear and shock. Tears were streaming from his eyes, he was mouthing,

"I'm sorry. I'm... so very, very sorry. So... Sorry...Bella."

Two of the men grabbed his arms, they twisted and with a swift crack they had disappeared. The two remaining men looked around, and suddenly Bella wasn't afraid. She grabbed her wand.

"Boys!" she called towards them tauntingly as she emerged from the shadows of the alley.

"Hey, look, Fabian! It's another... Um... Lestrange..." the man faltered, the other one, Fabian, looked worriedly at him. What was unsettling about her?

Maybe it was the way a single curl of hair stuck in front of her face, or how her mad eyes glistened through her eyelashes. The demonic smile? Or the way one hand was wrapped around her curved wand, and the other clenched in a tight fist?

The men had no time to decide, but Bella lifted her head. A single, demanding whisper escaped her cracked lips,

"_Run_."

* * *

**AN: okay yay! Done! The song Run by Daughter was a huge inspiration for this, and it was written for the Canon Relationships Challenge and the Quote and Song competition in HPFC.**

**If you enjoyed it / hated it/ want to eat it etc please leave me a review, it takes a second and makes my day! (you can even do this without having a fanfiction account!)**

**Always,**

**Holly x**


End file.
